The increasing proliferation and utility of computers and computing devices and the spread of their use by persons with non-technical backgrounds require the design of "user-friendly" computer interfaces. One recent improvement in computer interfaces has been in the area of "touchscreen" data input (see copending patent application filed Feb. 15, 1984 by Peter Riley Straton and Scott Robert McClelland entitled INTELLIGENT PROGRAMMABLE TOUCHSCREEN SYSTEM, Patent Office Ser. No. 580,408 filed 02/15/84 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,630. The present invention relates to the use of touchscreen technology to make further improvements in computer/human interfaces.